lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Retrieversoftruth.com
RetrieversOfTruth.com http://www.retrieversoftruth.com was a website revealed to The Lost Experience participants by a Hanso Foundation advertisement on June 6, 2006. The site describes the supposed psychic abilities of the yellow Labrador retriever and includes a place to submit your e-mail address for a newsletter. However, when a certain code is entered into the newsletter box, a new section of the website is revealed. Retrievers of Truth Institute There are three different sections of the Retrievers of Truth Institute for the Advancement and Research into the Mental Abilities of Yellow Labrador Retrievers: ROT Home, History and Nortoriety, and Canine Clairvoyance Facts, as well as a biography section for Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bole, an expert in the field of canine parapsychology and neuroveterinary medicine, as well as the creator and owner of this website. :"Friend. Companion. Soul mate. The yellow lab can read your mind. Hear you thoughts. Sense your pain. They can communicate without making a sound. Are you receptive?" The ROT homepage links to Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé's Biography, as well as the Lab History & Notoriety, and the Canine Clairvoyance Facts pages. The history page shows a timeline relating to yellow Labrador retrievers and the history of the website itself. The facts page has various facts on it, and an image with yellow Labradors thinking: "I guard what is most important in your life-your wellbeing", "My bark will alert you but my thoughts will reward you", and "I am here for a reason and that reason is you". In the upper right corner there is a Hanso Foundation logo that says "supported by The Hanso Foundation". Newsletters :For dates and transcripts go to Retrieversoftruth.com Newsletters. Forum Inputting a code into the email for newsletter box brings up the forums, however, there hasn't just been one code. When this website was first found, it was found that "porter" was the password. On June 29th, 2006 the password changed to "polar bear". As of July 21st the password is "Steinbeck". There are two paragraphs on the left of the page. They read as follows: "We've discovered that our beloved company, Verizon, is being used by the Hanso Foundation to further their plans for global domination - think rebel alliance vs. evil empire. We couldn't just sit on the farm and not get involved. So we got... involved." "We didn't want this job. We tried to ignore what was happening. But we saw something no ones else seems to have noticed... yet. The devil is not in disguise, he walks among us. He is the Hanso Foundation and he wants nothing less than our very souls. So we packed up our apathy and climbed the nearest electronic rooftop and shouted. And this is our voice. Open up your eyes, throw off your tattered skepticism and read in... the TRUTH" The forum seems to be locked, as only the four users can post in it. They discuss various things, sometimes just friendly discussions, sometimes talking about Rachel Blake's hacks and attacks on the Hanso Foundation, and sometimes giving clues. The thread titled "The gospel according to The DSL. - 06/07/06" ends with this message from the user DSLerator: "If you are reading this, you've found your way to the truth. Thank you and welcome. We seek to unite with like-minded people out there to bring an end to the HANSO Foundation and their evil schemes. This message board was started to create a circle of trust among a select few. Since then, we've discovered several suspicious activities surrounding our company that all point to HANSO. Check back often and read up on our latest discoveries in our quest to find out the honest to goodness." In the upper right corner there is a Hanso Foundation logo, similar to the cover website, but this one says "subjugated by The Hanso Foundation". Users These are the four different users on the forums. * DSLerator * Fiberoptician * iobiSeeingYou * BroadBandBeatnik (These are real AIM names) Hidden clues Password clues *"Porter" **In the "History and Notoriety" section it says that the first yellow lab was born to a black lab mother. The family that owned the dog was the "Porter" family. **The first newsletter from Dr. Bolé mentions his encounter with a supposed "porter" *"Polar Bear" **In the second newsletter, "wand prowess" is notable phrase, which is an anagram for "new password". Later in the newsletter, there's a poem talking about "sea bears" in the north. This is probably referring to a "polar bear". *"Steinbeck" **Revealed through AIM chats with users. Links The forum mentions a number of links to other sites: *In the thread: I have a very bad feeling about this - 04/19/06, there is a link to http://www.andyfoulds.co.uk/amusement/economists.htm (Rumored to be by the designers of The Hanso Foundation's website) *In the thread: Hanso in da house!!!! - 05/24/06, there is a link to http://emri.perception.net (A mockup of the old Hanso website) *In the thread: Too legit to quit - 06/14/06, there is a link to DJ Dan's podcast from June 14th, http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/users/DSLerator/htdocs/audio/DJD061406.mp3 *In the thread: The best place to hide something is right under our noses. - 06/19/06, there is a link to BroadbandStories.com http://www.broadbandstories.com *In the thread: If you don't get it you don't get it. - 06/26/06, there is a link to Richerdeeperbroader.com http://richerdeeperbroader.com/ *In the thread: Spy me to the moon. - 06/29/06, there is another link to Richerdeeperbroader.com http://richerdeeperbroader.com/ *In the thread: By the power of gravy... I HAVE THE POWER! - 06/30/06, there is a link to another DJ Dan podcast, http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/users/BroadBandBeatnik/htdocs/audio/MathematicalForecasting.mp3 *In the thread: Now what do I do with all these words? - 07/03/06, there is another link to Richerdeeperbroader.com http://richerdeeperbroader.com/ *In the thread: Return of the Prodigal Son - 07/27/06, there is a link to http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/users/BroadBandBeatnik/htdocs/images/thats_me.jpg (Apparently, this is a picture of the back of BroadBandBeatnik's head) Spider Protocol *In the second newsletter the clue "BLOOD" was given out. It turns out that at http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com/blood there is a Photoshop image, and when combined with the "SORROW" (found in the thread "The clue's the thing. - 07/01/06") and "MONEY" (found on Mandrake Wig's Flickr account) images, it makes a document detailing on a "Spider Protocol". See article for details. Rachel Blake video *In the thread "If you don't get it you don't get it. - 06/26/06" the users of this forum discuss a clue that involved a string of words. The words would be hidden and when found would have be arranged after the website address of Richerdeeperbroader.com, so it would be Richerde(...).com/word/word/word. **'WELCOME' - ROT backsite chat "If you don't get it you don't get it. - 06/26/06", talked about "first word of first song from Caberet" **'YOUR' - DSLerator over private AIM conversations gave out the clue "Here’s your next hint: 25 15 21 18" (translates to "y-o-u-r") **'NEXT' - Answer to Mandrake Wig MySpace blog "Jeopardy" question #3 "To which Ralph replied, chicken necks." (1/2 he didn't know the answers to) **'VIDEO' - Answer to Mandrake Wig MySpace blog "Jeopardy" question #4 "Not a friend to the radio star." (2/2 he didn't know the answers to) **'NEEDS' - In Mandrake email newsletter #2 - "Maslow's hierarchy" (1/2 things dog asked Wally to ponder) **'YOUR' - In Mandrake email newsletter #2 - "Keep who's eye on the prize" (2/2 things dog asked Wally to ponder) **'EXPERIENCES' - Caption of Mandrake Flickr album photo "Bole pie" is "Direct observation or participation"--exact word-for-word definition of "Experiences" according to Webster's dictionary **'CHECK' - ROT backsite chat "The clue's the thing. - 07/01/06", talked about a waitress bringing a clue. **'TOMORROW' - User iobiSeeingYou said the clue was "Rob Morrow's daughter"--this happens to be "Tu Morrow" ***These lead us to http://richerdeeperbroader.com/welcome/your/next/video/needs/your/experiences/check/tomorrow which requires a login and password, rblake and allveggie. This opens a Rachel Blake video. Glyph clues *In the thread "To tell the sleuth. - 08/18/06", BroadBandBeatnik said to DSLerator: "Why don't you take a tour and instead of reading into things, listen for a change." This is a hint which led to a discovery of glyph code #44, VACCINE, on "Richer Deeper Broader". One was supposed to click on "Take a tour" and on the Experience Movies stop, clicking on the left speaker revealed a woman's voice saying "vaccine". Trivia *The dates in the left frame on homepage are 9-22-05 and 9-21-05, about a year after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 *In the section called "History and Notoriety", the place where the paintings are found is called "Ceci est tout faux", which means, in French "All of this is wrong". *Dr. Bole's full name is Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bole. Wally Bole is an anagram for Yellow Lab. That would make the name Dr. Vincent "Yellow Lab". *Under the Bio page, it says that Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé met Alvar Hanso at a life-extension workshop. *The password "Porter" is the last name of Brian Porter, Walt's adoptive father. See also *Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bole *Retrieversoftruth.com Newsletters *Mandrake Wig *Verizon *BroadbandStories.com *Richerdeeperbroader.com de:Retrieversoftruth.com es:Retrieversoftruth.com Category:Official sites Category:The Lost Experience Category:Websites Category:The Lost Experience websites